Yami No Hikari
by HikariChang
Summary: [YamixYuugi] Two young boys has been brought up to the pharaoh's feet. The prince is suppose to have a slave. He doesn't care if he has one or not, he already has his love and that's all that mattered to him, but his love is not all that she seems to be.


  
Heylo ^______^ Whee I'm back with Sequel of The Lost Found Heart//Gone With the Wind  TWISTED SHOUNEN-AI STYLE. Hehe \ ^o^ / Cheerz For Shounen-ai ^____^~~Can Everyone Tell this is my First Egyptian Shounen-ai Fanfic o_____O;; Kay I Hope ya do x.x haha it's also probably my last ^^;; I suck at writing Egyptian ficcy =P 

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Card Game / Manga / Anime Yuugiou | Yu-gi-oh**

**Warnings - | Forgive My Grammar/Spelling Errors | SHOUNEN-AI FANFICTION | ANTI-ANZU BASHING | Tea-Bashing | Using Anzu's dub name | Prefers to use Seto instead of Seth | Katsuya is the first name NOT Jounouchi |**

**Fanfiction Dedication - Uno Gakkou Tomodaichi--Devil Malik (354672) [ //Doushiite// Known her for along time; I do Mean LONG ^^; and this is probably the only fanfiction I'll rite her favourite pairing --;; with her bishounen(s)..that I just..dislike alot...stuffs...haha.. ] + Reviewers**

Pairing(s) - Yami x Tea | Yami x Yuugi | Seto x Katsuya

**Summary** - [AU] Yuugi and Katsuya are poor teens on the streets, until they were captured and taken up to the pharaoh. The pharaoh has been interested to look for a slave for his son, prince Yami. Prince Yami doesn't really care if he has a slave,because he already has his love Tea. He has a choice of having one or two. He decided to give the other one to, the high priest's son, Seto, whom can be cold and ruthless as Yami when he dislikes people. After Seto met his slave, he denies his cold heart is warm..by a certain blonde, while after Yami meets his slave, his heart and mind is thinking differently about Tea, and Something Suspiciously IS up with Tea.... 

**_Read and Review Onegaii?!_**

**Chapter 1 - Don't Cry, I Promised**

The prince of Egypt, lean against the rough wall, and look up to where his father, also known as the pharaoh of all Egypt, sat on his throne proudly. The young prince was a beautiful boy with tri-coloured hair and golden blonde bangs hanging from his face. Hidden behind his bangs were his crimson eyes that were full of passion and determination. 

Yami's crimson eyes look down in his arms, where he was holding a beautiful girl around his age, with brunette hair and cerulean eyes, she was snuggling warmly up to the prince's chest. Feeling bless, being held by the prince. 

"Bring in the last ones." the pharaoh command. The soldiers did as they were told. Bringing in two young kids in the room and force them down on their knees. 

The pharaoh look at the children, "Where were you raised?" asking the dull question more than he could've counted. Laying back on his seat, and start to rub his chin. 

Neither of them spoke, "Where were you raised" the pharaoh repeat calmly, resting his head at the palm of his head. 

"......" still silence, "I'm going to ask one more time," the Pharaoh ask impatiently, "where in ra were you raised ?"as he cross his legs, and tap his foot rapidly on the floor. 

Yami sat back as he stroke the young girl's hair in his arms, he was amuse how his father was trying to get some tiny information from the children. But he couldn't really help it but seem _attract _to the one who had tri colour hair like his. Strange. 

"You two look alike" a whisper came below from Yami, as he was embracing her. 

Yami nod in agreement with her, "Indeed." 

"If you won't tell me where you were raise. Then what are your names? " the Pharaoh question, getting really irritated with this, "I won't hurt you, but I will be force if you don't tell me, your names at least." the Pharaoh inform. 

"I'm K-Katusya.." the blonde choked out, while still looking at the ground not daring to meet the Pharaoh's eyes, as he would know the consequences. 

"And your friend beside you?" the pharaoh smile. Finally they had spoken as the last grain of sand fell down the sand time. 

"Y-Y-uugi, your highness." the small tri-colour hair boy state. Lowering his head down further. Streaks of tears were falling from his eyes, luckily his hair were covering his eyes and had beg ra earlier that the pharaoh won't notice this. Unfortunately Pharaohs has better eyes than slaves. 

"Are you crying?!" he spat out angrily, "because I will not accept weak slaves in my palace, you should be out in the street all cold, food less do you understand." the pharaoh tease as he saw the smaller boy flinch at each word, "If you want to be good enough for being my so-" 

"Stop it father." 

The pharaoh froze at his last word emitting from his lips, as his eyes wander down at the simple command, that had belong to his son; Yami. " If they are the last ones, then just keep them, I didn't like the pervious ones I saw when the sun was up. So keep them." Yami stare boredly into his father's golden eyes. 

The pharaoh sigh in defeat at his son's decision, "If that is what you want my son. Although these are not my slaves, they are yours. So if you want them I have no disagreement, I'm just doing what's right for you." as he start to get up from his throne. 

"Yes, yes father I know I know," Yami roll his eyes all around, how many had he said this eight to fourteen times a day, " Tea, I'll see you when we eat sometime." Yami plant a small kiss on her forehead. 

"Sure!" she chirp happily as she sat up, walking away from the prince's embrace. 

Yami start to stand up on his two feet, " There all yours, do anything you want." his father shrug. Yami nod, he wait patiently for his father to leave; when no one is here. Yami sigh heavily as he made his way up to them. 

Looking down below him, two slaves, joy! why did he needed slaves again? 

"You can get up now, my father left." Yami speaking thoughtfully. Eyeing the boy who had the same hair style as him. "Get up." he order. No response, except more sniffles, ' Way to go Yami, now your scarring him more. ' Yami thought bitterly he never like people fearing him. Okay that was a lie. He wouldn't want the boy to fear him. 

"SETO!!!!!!!" Yami yell in no particular place, "SETO, GET HERE BEFORE I DO SOMETHING BAD!!!!" Yami threaten, he need his friend about now. When Yami means "now" he does mean **NOW**. 

Moments later, teenage boy brunette came in with his icy azure eyes. His high priest robe drag along the floor. No, he isn't the high priest for the pharaoh, he will be in two to three years, for now he is training to be the high priest just like his father is right now. Yami made sure that Seto would be his high priest when he becomes pharaoh, because he's the perfect high priest, with the smarts, strength, respect, friendship and loyalty to Yami. 

"Yes?" he took a small bow in front of the young prince. 

"Seto, you and I both know that I hate all this fancy stuff, so just drop it." Yami rolling his crimson eyes, in annoyance. It was true he never like this palace, he want to be a free child, hang around the streets and just have fun. But he never got the chance for he knows that he will get in deep trouble. 

"Sorry, I forgot." Seto smirk, he knew very well that his friend didn't like this at all, but everyone has bad habits of doing stuffs. 

"C-Can you get that dirty blonde boy up on his feet. I already had some trouble getting this little one here. I think they're scared of this place." Yami rub the back of his neck looking embarrass. Normally Yami would get them up instantly with a crack of whip. But, not this time for several reasons. Personal ones. 

"And, your not using the whip because...." Seto trailing off, as he look at his prince. 

"I don't have it here." Yami lye as his hands we're behind him and pushing the whip deeper into his pouch. So Seto didn't know he was lying. 

Seto slowly walk over to the blonde, as he knelt down at the same level as the blonde. Smelling a familiar scent around him, like the nile river, the misty natural smell. that made him feel fizzy. For along time. 

"So, let me see _YOU_ use the whip." Yami saw that Seto was off in some other world. 

"I don't have it here either." Seto repeat Yami's lie. 

"Then how come I see it right there on your waist, hanging loosely." Yami point out. 

"It's broken." hissing. 

"Oh.." Yami got bored of making the argument further, besides it couldn't be broken all whips were made out of leather and leather cannot be broken. So, Yami knew that he was lying. And that he didn't want to hurt the blonde, maybe he can do something with this. 

Seto was still having his eyes on the flock of blonde hair in front of him, his gaze wander around him, his hands start to trace over some blonde hair that made him flinch a little. Curiosity struck him all of a sudden, if he had such soft hair, how would his eyes sparkle, how would his creamy lips be addict, how beautiful would he look like. Seto shook his head, ' Shit. ' he curse in his mind, ' Where in Ra did that come from?! ' [Duh Hormones ^^;;] 

Yami observe that Seto, was off in a trance and all of sudden was shaking his head for no reason at all. a mischievous smile crept on Yami's face, " Seto, would you want one my slaves? " Yami grin. 

Seto glance at his friend, " Why would I need a slave?" Seto raise an eyebrow, although he didn't really mind, course he want him, but something much more, ' Oh fuck, there I go again. Am I fucking curse.' Seto mentally slap himself. 

Yami frown, at the response he had gotten, but smile as another idea stuck his idea. He start to wall in circles around Seto, " Your right, why would a high priest SON need a slave anyway. They say that two slaves are better than one, I guess I'll keep both of them if you don't want one, and order them around." Yami stop beside Seto, Yami corner eyed on Seto seeing if there was any reaction to this. 

Seto was speechless, "They aren't objects, and your not heartless Yami." 

"I can if I want too." Yami voice gotten darker than usual with the tone of bitter ice. 

"Bastard." Seto mumble, as he just took the blonde's wrist, force him on his bare feet and began dragging him into his chamber. Still cursing Yami, under his breathe that he had talk him into this. 

Yami smile in satisfaction, as he ran his fingers through his hair. Yami never said which slave he told Seto to take, he just took the blonde right away. Could this mean something. Possibility. 

Yami sigh as he began kneeling down to the young child, gentle stroke his soft hair he felt the child pull back with each touch. Yami use one of hands and cup the boy's chin and raise it lightly so their eyes met. Seeing that his cheeks is damp with watery tears, gently caressing his soft tender skin, trying to wash away the stain of tears on his cheek. 

"Why do you cry?" Yami question, as his crimson eyes stare deeply into amethyst ones. 

Receiving no responds but several sniffle, Yami sigh, as he whisper closely into his ears, "Come on, we'll talk about it when we go to my chamber." Yami smile as he saw that child having a confuse expression print all over his face. Yami pick him up into his arms, amazing he was really light. 

"HIGHNESS!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE CARRY!! ONEGAII!!" he shout, even if he forgot that he was shouting directly to a prince. 

Yami felt unwanted as he heard those words from his lips, but honestly content how small and warm his voice is, "Shhh.. you don't want to draw attention by yelling." Yami silence the boy in his arms. 

"Ano...I can walk..." he spoke weakly. Yami ignore whatever he want, beside it was nice holding him like this, so small, so comfortable, so right in his arms. Later on they had walk into Yami's chamber. It was really a simple room that is clean in every area. 

As he walk into his chamber, he place the calm boy down on his bed. Yami's knees were on the floor, taking the boy's hand into his own. Slowly looking up to him, with his large amethyst eyes that hold so much innocence. Yami look up to him, he is a beautiful child even when he's sad, what would happen if he was happy? Ra he would be more then beautiful. Is it possible that he is a kami no tenshi coming down here to play with him. 

"Yuugi, that's your name right?" Yami began, he watch him nod slowly. 

"Are you scare of me?" Asking without hesitation. 

Yuugi start to bite his lower lip, unsure what to say. He was scare of the prince what he previously said, but somewhere down in his heart, he wasn't scare of him. Yuugi was so confuse at times like these he would cry, because he couldn't decide. He was force out to give out an answer when he doesn't know what he should do. He bite down harder on his lower lip. Trying not to reveal tears to the Prince, and scare of what would happen if he did. 

Yami saw him in self debate, standing up and sitting next to him and start to comfort Yuugi. Pulling his body close to Yami, as his head rest on Yami's chest, " I'm sorry that I said about me being heartless if i want too and use slaves as they were object," Yami look down as he watch Yuugi shivering, " I was only trying to pair my friend with your friend up. Because, Seto hardly has any social time with anyone and I thought it would be a good idea for him to have a friend to talk to." Yami pull Yuugi away to look if he calm down. 

"R-Really.." Yuugi stammer. 

Yami smile," Really." he assure him. Well it's a good start. 

Yuugi sigh in relief, "So how old are you Yuugi?" Yami looking up in the ceiling. 

"I'm...t-twelve..." Yuugi whisper. 

...Seto's Chamber..

As Seto walk into his room he threw the boy on to his bed. Landing on his back, "Owww.." the blonde moan as he start to rub his back, wincing a bit where he sat up. He look around the room remembering he is in the chamber of high priest's son, Seto. Feeling himself being push down further down into the bed that was fill with soft feather underneath. [ Bear wid meeh..] 

"LISTEN CAREFULLY MUTT, I DON'T KNOW WHAT IN SEVEN HELLS CAME OVER ME TO SAY I WOULD TAKE YOU AS A SLAVE AND SERVE ME." Using one hand to pin both of the blonde's arms above his head. The smaller teen refuse to look into his formerly ' master ' eyes, avoiding his gaze. He never want to meet any high ranking's eyes, because it would always be a curse...as he heard some rumors on the streets. This curse that he'll actually fall in love, but never get the love return, and end up suffering for eternity.[ o.O;; Strange no?] 

"ARE YOU GOING TO LOOK AT ME?!" Seto growl, as he demand for an answer from him. 

No answer, no reactions, no nothing.... 

**SLAP!**

"IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU?," Seto bellow, " Ra. Look at me or I'll use a whip to make you fucking look at me." Seto threaten. 

Blonde blink as he slowly look up to the brunette's icy blue eyes. Soft warm amber met hard cold sapphire. Should the blonde regret meeting the most beautiful azure eyes he had seen in his life. Half half. Should the brunette regret ordering his slave to look at him. Half half. Feeling the soft warm feeling building up in his cheeks as he saw that the soft amber eyes were gazing into his eyes. Seto shook his head, letting go of the blonde, backing away from him and shoving all the thought that were running in his head, away. Far away. 

"Go away in the corner." he snap angrily, as he point to a small corner. 

Katsuya gave a soft whimper as he start to comfort his wrist which were pinned down hard with firms hands. He start to walk to the corner but, careless as he is sometimes he trip with his own two feet, falling down on the coarse floor. 

"Can't you do anything right?" Seto spat out as his cold eyes glare at the pathetic boy," Stupid slave." Seto mumbled. 

Katsuya remain silent, he dare not let a tear break through his honey brown eyes, and not show any weakness to his master. crawling to the corner, too weak as he is right now he couldn't bare stand up. 

"Just like a measly insect." Seto fold his arms. He was right why did he need a slave it's no use. Then second thoughts enter his mind, he only want THIS slave because he want HIM. 

Katsuya pull his knees up to chest wrapping his arms around them curling up into a ball and hugging himself as he bury his head into knees. Thinking, there was no difference between here and the outside world. It's just the same game all the time, hurt every single day, pain and suffers day and night. 

Seto felt a bit guilty, but he wasn't going to admit it. Before he starts to soften up he left the chamber. This is too much. Curse the small feeling he's starting to have. 

Katsuya close his eyes, as he felt clear tears run down his bruise cheek he had gotten for some time. "Alone. Worthless. Ra just take me already, end my misery." thinking bitterly, " You already took my sister and okaasan. Outosan is stalking me. Yuugi is the only person I have close to a brother. Now the high priest's son has got me caught up in his spell of attraction." he look up to a wall across from him, " Shizuka-chan. " he breathe out. 

...Yami's Chamber...

"Stay here little one, and don't go wandering around." Yami inform Yuugi as he left his chamber. 

Yami was walking in a slow pace to the chamber where he ate, join with his father, friends and other royalties. His mind kept thinking of the young child Yuugi. 

_...Flashback..._

_"Please, don't hurt me." Yuugi pleaded, as several teas had stream down his amethyst eyes._

_ "I won't." Yami promised, "Just don't fear me, I do not wish to hurt you." Yami bowed his head._

_ "Don't..." Yuugi started to shrieked closer to a corner, as he repeated what he said and shook his head slowly._

_ Yami sighed, ' He's scare, but just a moment ago he was fine. ' Yami closed into to boy, he watch Yuugi have waves of shiver around him. He pull him up to his chest again._

_ "Onegaii...." Yuugi prostested, but after he felt his head pressed up against the prince's chest, again. He felt warm, safe, silences._

_ "Please don't cry." Yami buried his face into Yuugi's hair, " Please don't...it hurts to see you cry."_

_ Yuugi could've felt that the prince was almost going to cry. Yuugi slowly calm down, feeling relived._

_ Yami pull Yuugi back a little, as he slowly went to eye level with Yuugi, and spoke promising, " I swear to Ra, that I won't hurt you. I won't let ANYONE hurt you. If you promise me not to be scare anymore." he watch Yuugi nodded slowly in agreement._

_ "Thank you." Yami returned to embraced the boy in his firm arms._

_...End of Flashback..._

It's been the third time he had hug him, in his arms and each time felt so right, he could stay and have him around his arms for eternity. He had made a promise to him, and a prince nor pharaoh will ever break a promise in all of history. 

Every time Yami gets to hold Yuugi he gets this warm bubbly feeling he had with Tea, but more bubbly. 

"YAMI!!!!!" a cheery voice was heard from behind him. 

Yami turn around and saw a brunette female coming, almost tackling Yami with a warm embrace," How are you Yami?!" she smile up to him. 

"More than wonderful, when ever your around. Now let's go before my father has our heads for dinner." he chuckle with a joining of Tea's giggles, echoing through out the hallways. 

...Dining Chamber...

"Mokuba." Seto look down to his younger brother with thick raven hair and big innocent eyes. He was young, possibly as young as Yuugi. Mokuba look up to his older brother. 

"Yes, brother?" he ask, as he finish chewing up bread. 

"Give this to the stupid blonde slave in my chamber." he order his brother, as he hand him a plate full of Seto's food that he didn't eat. 

Mokuba became clueless as he was handed Seto's plate of food. Usually Seto would eat everything because he was bottomless after his training, "Oniisama, you never gave food to slaves before, you never ever fed them also." Mokuba eyebrow raise, curious why would his brother give up his own food for a slave. He never done it before, so why is he starting now? 

"Just, _DO IT _Mokuba!" snapping back at his brother, ignoring his brother's questions. 

"All right, all right. Don't have to yell oniisama. I'm going to tell daddy, you yell at me when your not suppose to." Mokuba stuck his tongue out in a tease way. 

"I'm sure, Mokuba. Whatever you say..." Seto smile, as his brother's childish actions and left the room. 

When his brother left, he saw Yami and Tea coming in. Seeing the pharaoh scold the two, Seto left to do check if everything is all right in the palace. 

...Seto's Chamber...

Katsuya rest his back against the wall, he was sweating, from the sun before that was shinning hotly down at him. But now it was night fall in Egypt. Katsuya heard pats of footsteps. Looking up to find a small figure coming in his direction, along with the tempting smell of beef, fruits, bre-Food. Katsuya was trying to say, but he never actually got a chance to taste them. A loud growl came from his stomach. He's hungry. Growl. Very hungry. 

"Here, brother Seto told me to give you his food." Mokuba spring into action in front of Katsuya with the biggest smile he had ever seen. 

Katsuya watch Mokuba place down the plate of food in front of him. Just looking at him. 

"What? You don't want to eat it," Mokuba frown, "Then I'll just take it back and tell oniisama, that you weren't hungry." 

"Oh, no it's just ermmm..I'm..." Katsuya lost of words what to say, but to cover that, another growl came from his stomach. Making him blush as the younger child laugh joyfully. 

"No, it's okay." he smile. 

"It's just," Katsuya start uneasily, "I never had REAL food," Katsuya start to drool, " Thank you." 

"Don't thank me, thank oniisama Seto!," Mokuba exclaim, " food aren't for staring and drooling, they're for eating and enjoying." Mokuba wink as he skip out of Seto's room. 

Mokuba had left his older brother's chamber. Katsuya bit into a juicy apple. This was the sweetest thing he had eaten for years, or life. 

...Hallway...

Mokuba bounce happily down the hallways, until he saw that prince Yami walking with a plate of food in his own hands. 

"KONBANWA YAMI!!!" Mokuba wave happily to him. 

"You too Mokuba." Yami smile at him. 

"Everyone is carrying plates to their chamber how come? First Seto order angrily to give a plate of food to his slave and now your carrying food to your chamber?" Mokuba guess. 

"Uhh.." Yami trail out unsure what to say to the youth boy. 

"Oh, I understand!," Mokuba grin," Good Luck!" he cheer as he continue to go on a search for his brother.[ o.O;; I have no clue what Mokuba was thinking..o.o;; Dirty Thoughts maybe ::shrugs::] 

"Huh? What? No, Mokuba isn't thinking like that." Yami shook his head. 

...Yami's Chamber...

Yuugi sat down on the ground waiting patiently for Yami to come back. Using his finger drawing imaginary pictures onto the ground. He felt empty as he few pictures on the ground which cannot be seen. He sigh, "Katsuya. Otou-san," He began to cry, "Why? I'm so sorry." fresh tears form in his angelic eyes, "Gomen." he hug his knees and rock back and forth gently. 

"Are you hungry little one?" 

Yuugi quickly wipe his tears off his face, as he heard Yami's voice, "No, not really..." he reply timidly. He saw Yami come over, and place a yummy batch of good in front of his face. 

Yami bend down face to face with Yuugi, gently patting his cheeks, " Come on, smile. You'll be so cute if you smile. " [Damn Rite.] 

Yuugi look at Yami, thinking has the prince gone insane, since when did he ever act like this. He never really heard rumors on the streets that the prince was insane and nuts. 

Yami took a dash of whip cream that was on top of a bread, on the tip of his index finger. He tap the cream on to Yuugi's nose, " Smile, and you get all these food," Yami stuck his finger into his mouth and licking off the cream off his index, "very sweet and delicious." he comment. [.....no comment...] 

Yami got up, and heading to take a long relaxing bath. Leaving Yuugi all alone. Yuugi stare at the food. He never really seen real food in his life, all he ate was dirty water that is still polluted and rotten fruits that were found on the streets, as he and Katsuya were desperate to eat. Taking up a fresh bun, and took a small bite out of it. Chewing it thoughtfully, he like it. He like it a lot. Silently eating food by food off the plate. 

Yami strip out of his robes and got into the large warm bath pool. Enjoying the hot relaxing bath makes his mind seem blank and having no worries in the world. Sighing heavily. 

...Seto's Chamber...

"Oniisama!! I'm going to be with father tonight okay?" Mokuba plop his head into Seto's chamber. 

"Whatever, you say kiddo. Night." Seto yawn as he came out with a towel around his waist and scratching his wet hair. He came out to find his robes for the night. 

As he was out Katsuya stare at him with wide eyes that were some how, glue on to Seto. Guled or Drilled. ' Shit, stupid rumors are actually true. ' He turn away, not wanting to look at Seto. He knows it's just totally wrong for a high ranking with a slave. Besides why would a high ranking like some stupid slave. It's just NO WAY. Many thanks to fate, that Katsuya had to be a slave. 

Katsuya use numerous methods to try and keep himself warm, but none are compare the one that Seto uses. Camel Skin Blanket. 

Seto soon came out with comfortable sleeping robes, and slowly got into the bed, pulling up the warm blanket around him and drift off to a deep sweet slumber. Unlike Katsuya who was chattering teeth non-stop and freezing his ass off. 

...Yami's Chamber...

Yami was getting ready to go to bed, as he came out. Seeing that Yuugi finish his food, "Great, now your smiling. I like that. And you finish everything.." Yami smile at him. 

Yuugi blush, "Gomen, I didn't mean to eat everything up." looking away. 

"No, no I'm glad you that you ate, you looked so hungry when you came in here." Yami reply as he climb onto his bed. 

"Arigatou." Yuugi spoke softly. 

"Your welcome. Night Yuugi." Yami wrap himself with sheets of blankets around him and cuddle up to a feathery pillow. 

"Night, prince Yami." Yuugi mumble as he look out the window where the moon light shone. 

Yuugi hadn't fallen asleep just yet. He was finding a way to warm himself up. Rubbing skin rapidly could cause problems. Sure he'll get warmer, but than he would probably bother Yami and he would also get tired of doing that. So that wouldn't do the trick. A gentle cool whisper of the wind came into the room. Yuugi try to clam himself down as he close his eyes. He didn't want to wake up the Prince. He remain quiet and cold. 

Yami didn't fall a sleep instantly he was peeking at Yuugi shivering badly, ' Yami, your stupid. ' his mind scold him and he agree. Yami silently got up and took the blanket he was wrap with. He tip toe to Yuugi and laid it on to of Yuugi. 

Yuugi had something heavy, soft and warm over him he weakly open one of his eyes watching a blur vision of Yami walking away, " Arigatou Yami.." he whisper. 

Yami turn around and look back. Yuugi seems so delicate in he moonlight, as if he was untouchable. He left his chamber for his nightly evening walks around the palace. As he left he wasn't really aware that **SOMEONE **was spying on Yuugi. 

-End of Chapter 1- 

NehNeh /\___/\ How was that for a First Shounen-ai Egyptian Try ^^;; Personally I think that was bad....::shakes head:: ReviewReviewReview Pwease?! Yesh I'm very annoying. yah....-_____-;; 

::wails:: 06.29.03 ish my lilo bro's biwthday ^^; haha I feel sorry for him..brought him like alot of junk food and Jounouchi's starter deck ha! in total it was like worth $35 (Canadian) Poor Kid he has a baka oneesan like me ^^; but geee.. he liked it and I'm glad. Too bad he can't buy present for me like that, but I can't blame him he's only 4 years younger than me ^^.  
  
::sniffs:: ^_^;; This is my last update for the summer, I'm not typing anymore,because...I'm off to Taiwan and Japan x.X;; Cheers for the Yuugiou Section At fanfiction.net they won't have to see my pitful updates anymore yay! -_-; erm..by any chances whoever ended school at 06.26.03 -_- erm..what day you start school? --;; I'm really dumb thanku! >.; Aiyo...I leave in a few hours...I don't wanna leave ::grabs Cannyd-end people's legs:: Don't Take Meeeeeehhhhhhhh -____-; Gosh..Only happy thing I like about Taiwan is cheap fast mangas..::coughs:: Yah..and..I reallyreally HONTO NI..want a Doujinshi...But I have NO IDEA if my parents would buy it for me in Japan. cuz..o.O'' It's My Parents they're gonna ask why does that blonde kid looks like a boy than a gurl. (And My Brother will ask isn't that Seto and Jounouchi o.O) Than...I think I'm under-age...to be reading that. and I think People would be staring at me thinking I'm weird o.O;; but hey that's kki! I am ^.^; But I want a Shounen-ai oneeee not a Yaoi one o.O;; ::shudders:: Yaoi x.x;; pictures are just nasty..-__- I mean the art ish oki but..::coughs:: nyhehe...what a big rant..^^; Sayonara Minna-san, Sayonara Cannyduh, Sayonara Internet, Konnichiwa Taiwan, Konnichiwa Sensei-Jiisan [::sniffs:: I have work to do over the summer -_-; Speaking/Writing Japanese with My Jiisan], Konnichiwa Cheap Stuffs @.@ What are the chances that people will read this load of crap?! o.O; Anyhoww..  
  
**REVIEW**

Thank You Very Muchie For Reading My Horrible Ficcy Ja Ne! ^___________^ 

**Publish Date - 03.03.03**


End file.
